narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Engi
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) Kyoki (Sister) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Curse Technique: Eleven Nights of Sorrow | tools = }} Engi (縁起, Engi) is a young aligned with the opposing forces in the War of The Burning Forest against the Great Shinobi Countries. A Jashinist in learning, Engi has yet to fully perfect the teachings taught unto him by the "Book of Ten Prophecies", a tome detailing the steps required to appease Jashin himself. With the sudden morale boost in the Cult of Jashin, Engi too had felt the need to rise against the other countries, blending in with the numerous others who followed Shenron Uzumaki. Background Born in the to a couple who sacrificed themselves upon his birth, his cries did not go unheard. A girl, his sister and barely old enough to take care of herself, had witnessed the suicide carried out by her parents, their offering to their god after allowing two children to be born. She was happy to see a new child, as she had not seen other children in the small cult's settlement besides her. She quickly cradled her brother, and would vow to protect him at all costs. Personality Since he could understand the ways of Jashinism, Engi has always found his affiliation with the Wicked God to be exciting. He remains oblivious to the true darkness behind killing a living creature, since he has been around it most of his life. The decision to join the war was completely his own choice, seeing that he could please him by killing the "unenlightened" in the war. While Engi is okay with the death of animals, Engi has not yet killed a man, and tends to avoid it, but he can feel the Jashin getting more annoyed with him. He is merely a boy following the customs of his people, wanting no more than to be acknowledged by his community. He studies from the Ten Prophecies daily in order to perfect the rituals, which would lead to the pleasure of his god and rarely, a blessing bestowed upon him. Appearance Engi has a rather colorful and youthful appearance. A mess of wavy blonde hair drapes over his head, reaching just to his back. His eyes are a mesmerizing blue and could put anyone in a short trance. His skin is the fairest and the smoothest. Being young, Engi has a small face with thick cheeks, and a defined jaw to match. He is a good height, standing at 5'6". His frame appears delicate, but he is fairly slim and toned for a boy his age, which comes from one of the trials in his studies: staying fit. A Jashinist couldn't possibly make the Wicked God happy if they were overweight and couldn't catch their prey. He resembles his father the most, while his mother's features hide among his. As far as clothing goes, Engi is quite bundled up. Secured around his head is a green cloth, which is tightened by a knot on it's side to keep his long hair at bay. On his left ear is a large golden amulet with beads hanging from it's end. A design of a dragon sits in the center, assumed to be one of the many forms of Jashin, the amulet is thought to be an item worn for rituals. A green scarf sits around his neck. Underneath an orange overcoat with diamonds decorating it, lies white robes with orange accents, secured with a black cloth belt at the waist. Finally, brown boots protect his feet from the environment. Abilities Starting from the day he could read, Engi has been fascinated with the cult's way of appeasing their god: a ritual in which the same fatal injury that the user is feeling, is reflected upon the prey, leading to their death. Kiyoki, his sister, had studied in the art of Jujutsu (呪術; Lit. "Curse Techniques"), and had become a skilled user of the ritual technique, due to her full faith in Jashin, earning his . Engi wasn't finished with his studies to earn Jashin's Blessing, therefore, the ritual technique was unobtainable to him, seeing as how using the technique could kill him and his victim. So, Engi began to look into another form of ritual to please his god. He decided that he would develop a new ritual based off of the book's teachings. After much research, Engi found something quite amazing. The book described the summoning of the Imoshinai (居もしない; Lit. "Invisibles"), eleven entities which have their own set of rules and curses, all who serve under Jashin, the god of them all. Trivia * The Imoshinai (居もしない) are based off of , spirits in Louisana voodoo and Dominican voodoo.